Galti se mistake
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: A light hearted fun-filled OS totally different from my usual stories.


**Galti se mistake**

 **""**

 _Shreya and Purvi walked in laughing and chatting casually._

"Tum bhi na Shreya! Daya sir tumhare sapne me aakar kya kya karte hain unhe pata chala to wo bechare to behosh hi ho jayenge." _Purvi said and giggled._

"Shhh! Dheere bolo na." _Shreya said lightly hitting Purvi's arm._ "Main tumse sab kuch share karti hu iska matlab ye nahi ki tum chilla chilla kar sabko bata do."

"Haha sorry!" _Purvi said biting her lips_. "But don't worry yaha humari baate sunne ke liye hai hi kaun...?" _Purvi said pushing the door and found Pankaj on his desk_. "...sirf Pankaj hi to hai!" _She added later in a low voice._

 _Shreya exchanged a look with Purvi._

"Hi Pankaj!" _Both said._

 _But Pankaj didn't even look at them. He was lost in his thoughts and was looking kinda upset._

"Ise kya hua hai? Khoya khoya sa lag raha hai aaj." _Shreya whispered to Purvi._

 _Meanwhile Nikhil entered._

"Hi" _he greeted both the girls._

"Nikhil ye Pankaj ko kya hua hai? Thoda upset lag raha hai." _Shreya asked Nikhil looking at Pankaj._

"Pankaj bhi kabhi upset hota hai kya?" _Nikhil said in surprise._

"Are tum log bhi na, kuch nahi hua hai use. Dekho abhi kaise apne asli roop me aata hai wo." _Purvi whispered winking her eye. She took out her tiffin._ "Shreya aaj pata hai mere lunch box me kya hai, cheese pasta!" _Purvi said aloud._

 _Shreya understood the trick._ "Oh wow Purvi, aaj to Pankaj ki lottery lag gayi." _She said loudly._

 _Pankaj was supposed to start jumping in joy but to everyone's amazement he was still sitting quietly on his desk._

"Kamaal hai cheese pasta ka naam sunkar bhi koi asar nahi hua. Ab to jaroor kuch gadbad hai." _Purvi said._

"Chal dekhte hain!" _Shreya said and all three moved to Pankaj._

 _Nikhil placed his hand on his shoulder. Pankaj came out of his thoughts and looked at his mates._

"Hi, aa gaye tum log?" _He said coldly._

"Hum log to aa gaye lekin tum kaha khoye huye ho." _Nikhil said._

"Kya baat hai Pankaj, tum bahut udas lag rahe ho? Koi problem hai?" _Purvi said in concern._

 _Pankaj shook his head,_ "Nahi bas aise hi!"

"Are aise hi kaise. Hum jante hain kuch to baat hai. Bolo na Pankaj. Dosto se nahi share karoge to aur kisse karoge?" _Shreya said softly._

 _Pankaj looked at them._ "Wo actually main Bebo ko lekar pareshan hu."

 _Nikhil, Shreya and Purvi exchanged glances._

"Bebo?" _Shreya uttered confusingly._

"You mean Kareena?" _Purvi said doubtfully._

"Kareena se kya pareshani tumhe?" _Nikhil said thoughtfully._

 _Pankaj stood up with a jerk._ "Are yaar tum log bhi na. Kareena ki baat kaun kar raha hai? Bebo ki baat kar raha hu main. Bebo meri cousin hai."

"Oh!" _All said with a sigh._

"To pareshan hone wali baat kya hai?" _Purvi asked._

"Baitho, batata hu." _Pankaj said._

 _Everyone grabbed a chair and sat down. Pankaj started speaking._

"Bebo meri cousin hai. Mujhse bas 2 saal choti hai. Wo paintings karti hai. She is a bachelor of fine arts. Bahut achhi artist hai wo. Bahut sare prizes mile hain use painting me. 2 din baad Mumbai me ek national level ka painting competition organize hone wala hai. Bebo ka sapna hai iss competition me perform karna aur jeetna. Lekin..."

"Lekin kya?" _Shreya asked._

 _Pankaj heaved a sigh_. "Lekin ye ki ab achanak se Bebo participate karne se mana kar rahi hai."

"Par wo mana kyun kar rahi hai?" _Purvi asked._

"Kyunki achanak se use inferiority complex aa gaya hai. Uska pura confidence kho gaya hai. It's just because she is overweight." _Pankaj told._ "Kal maine use rote huye dekha.." _Pankaj started narrating._

 **Flashback**

 _ **Pankaj saw Bebo crying in her room. He moved to talk to her.**_

 **"Bebo kya hua, tu ro kyun rahi hai?"**

 _ **Bebo looked at him**_ **. "Bhaiya mujhe nahi participate karna iss competition me. Main wapas Delhi ja rahi hu."**

 _ **Pankaj was shocked,**_ **"But why? Bebo tu to champion hai. I am sure first prize teri hi painting ko milega."**

 **"Aisa nahi hota bhaiya. Log sirf paintings nahi female artist ka figure bhi dekhte hain. Unka talent unke looks ke basis pe judge karte hain. Mujhe dekho. I am so fat, I am so ugly. Jab logo ko main achhi nahi lagi to paintings bhi achhi nahi lagegi."**

 **"Bebo aisa nahi hai!"** _ **Pankaj tried to console her.**_

 **"Aisa hi hai bhaiya. Kal main art gallery me apni kuch paintings lekar gayi thi. Un logo ne meri sari paintings reject kar di aur exhibition me un ladkiyon ki paintings lagai jo dikhne me khoobsurat aur smart thi. Slim aur tall thi."** _ **Bebo said and broke down.**_ **"Trust me bhaiya wo sari paintings bakwas thi but phir bhi wo exhibition me hain aur meri sari paintings mere kamre me padi sad rahi hain. Kiski wajeh se, mere looks ki wajeh se. Aapko pata hai maine kal se kuch bhi nahi khaya but mera weight phir bhi badh jata hai. Main kya karu? Mujhe nafrat hai apni zindagi se."** _ **Bebo said covering her face and started crying.**_

 _ **Pankaj hugged her.**_ **"Bebo tujhse kisne kaha tu fat hai. Tu bas thodi si chubby hai. But tu sach me bahut pretty hai."**

 _ **Bebo shook her head.**_ **"Aap to mere bhai ho na. Aap to aisa hi kahoge. Aapke alawa koi aur aisa keh sakta hai ki main pretty hu? Nahi na!"** _ **Bebo sobbed,**_ **"mujhe confidence hi nahi bacha hai bhaiya ki main iss competition me participate karu aur winner wali painting bana saku."**

 _ **Pankaj just stared at her sadly.**_

 **Flashback over**

"Oh no! bechari bebo!" _Shreya said sadly._

"Mujhe samajh me nahi aa raha main uske liye kya karu jisse uska khoya hua confidence wapas aa jaye aur wo iss competition me participate kar sake aur jeet bhi sake." _Pankaj told the problem._

"Hmm!" _Shreya and Purvi said and started thinking some ideas._

 _Nikhil broke the silence_. "Are to usme karna kya hai, simple hai, agar koi jakar Bebo ko ye ehsas dilaye ki wo wakai me khoobsurat hai aur uski internal beauty ki tareef kare to definitely Bebo ka confidence wapas aa sakta hai. Use yakeen aa jayega ki duniya me aise log bhi hain jo bahri khoobsurti se jyada internal beauty ko importance dete hain."

 _Shreya, Purvi and Pankaj looked at Nikhil._

"Yeah that's a good idea!" _Shreya said happily._

 _Nikhil proudly raised his collar._

"Idea to achha hai but ye kaam karega kaun?" _Pankaj asked._

"Hmm...agar main ya Shreya jakar Bebo se baat kare to use kuch khas feel nahi hoga. After all she is a girl. Aur har ladki ki khwahish hoti hai ki koi ladka uski tareef kare. To ye kaam kisi ladke se hi karwana hoga." _Purvi said._

"Right!" _Nikhil said strongly supporting Purvi._

 _Suddenly he found Purvi staring at him. He was confused seeing Shreya and Pankaj also staring at him without blinking their eyes._

 _Nikhil felt something fishy_ , "t-tum log mujhe aise kyun dekh rahe ho?"

"Mil gaya wo ladka!" _Shreya said smiling evilly._

"What?" _Nikhil exclaimed in shock,_ "No way! Main nahi kar sakta ye. Come on guys, maine idea diya aur tum log mujhe hi bali ka bakra bana rahe ho...nahi nahi..

"Nikhil please!" _Pankaj pleaded._

"Nikhil maan jao na please! Problem kya hai?" _Purvi said._

"Problem ye hai ki..m-mujhe ladkiyon se baat karna nahi aata aur ladkiyon ki tareef karna to bilkul bhi nahi aata. Mujhse nahi hoga ye kaam!" _Nikhil said and stood up to escape._

"Bilkul Daya sir ke jaisa hai. Daya sir ka chamcha!" _Shreya muttered in a low but audible voice._

 _Nikhil stopped and turned to Shreya,_ "Kya kaha tumne? I heard it okay, tumne mujhe Daya sir ka chamcha kaha? Ha hu main Daya sir ka chamcha and I am proud of it. Tumhe kya problem hai?"

 _Shreya remained silent._

 _Purvi held Nikhil's hand and pulled him to sit back on the chair._ "Relax Nikhil, Shreya ki baat ka bura mat mano. Wo to bas ye keh rahi hai ki tum Daya sir ko kitna idealize karte ho."

"Exactly!" _Shreya looked up_ , "Mere kehne ka yahi matlab tha ki tum Daya sir ko idealize karte ho aur unke jaisa banna chahte ho aur main Daya sir ko achhe se janti hu.." _With a dreamy smile_ , "Agar iss situation me wo tumhari jegah hote to Bebo ki help jaroor karte. Wo kabhi kisi ki madad karne se inkaar nahi karte. Aur unki yahi baat to mujhe...

"Ahem ahem!" _Purvi coughed nudging Shreya with her elbow,_ "Bas bas... Wo samajh gaya!"

 _Shreya stopped smiling and became normal._

"Tumhe Daya sir ki kasam Nikhil. Tumhe ye karna hi hoga!" _Pankaj said holding Nikhil's hand._

 _Nikhil was helpless now_. "Tum log meri kamjori ka fayda utha rahe ho han." _He breathed in_. "Okay, ab Daya sir ki kasam de hi di hai to..main taiyar hu."

"Yes!" _Shreya, Purvi and Pankaj cheered._

"Lekin... Main Bebo se bolunga kya?" _Nikhil said looking perplexed._

"Uski chinta tum mat karo. Main tumhe sab paper pe likh kar deti hu. Tum achhe se yaad kar lena. Aur phir wahi sab jakar Bebo ko bol dena. That's it!" _Shreya said in enthusiasm._

o-o-o

 _Pankaj took all of them to his home. Bebo opened the door. The girl with chubby cheeks wearing a long skirt and a check shirt. Her curly hair fallen on her shoulders and beautiful fringes lying over covering a part of her forehead. Large and deep brown eyes. She was indeed cute with a round face. Everyone recognized her at once._

"Bebo ye mere friends hain. Hum sab sath me kaam karte hain." _Pankaj said introducing everyone to Bebo._

"Hello, aap log andar aaiye na!" _Bebo said with a smile._

"Bebo humne suna hai tum paintings karti ho?" _Purvi said._

"Han Pankaj tumhari bahut tareef kar raha tha. Hume bhi dikhao na apni paintings. Especially Nikhil ko, ise bhi paintings me bahut interest hai. Hai na Nikhil?" _Shreya said looking at Nikhil._

 _Nikhil smiled looking at Bebo_. "Han please dikhao na!"

 _Bebo didn't show any excitement_. "Sure! Aaiye na!" _She said coldly and led them to the room where she had stored her paintings._

"Wow!" _Purvi unconsciously exclaimed seeing the paintings._

 _Shreya caught Purvi's hand and pulled her back._

"Excuse me, mujhe washroom jana hai." _Shreya said._

"Aao na, main dikhati hu." Bebo said.

"Nahi nahi tum Nikhil ko paintings dikhao. Main khud se dhundh lungi. Purvi tum bhi aao na mere sath." _Shreya said signalling her through her eyes._

"Han han Shreya chalo na!" _Purvi said smiling unnecessarily._

 _Nikhil was glaring at both of them from corners of his eyes._

 _Shreya and Purvi moved from there. Bebo started exposing her paintings to Nikhil who was getting nervous with every passing second._

 _Meanwhile Pankaj pretended to get a call._ "Bebo tum Nikhil ko paintings dikhao. Ek important call hai. Main bas abhi aaya." _He said and quickly moved from there winking at Nikhil._

 _Now Nikhil was all alone with Bebo and he was extremely nervous._

 _Here Shreya, Purvi and Pankaj all went and hid behind the door to watch Nikhil._

 _Nikhil and Bebo looked at each other and smiled._

 _Nikhil looked at his friends hidden outside the room. They signalled him to start._

"To aapko bhi painting me interest hai?" _Bebo said and Nikhil turned to her._

"Ha-han..bahut interest hai painting me mujhe to!" _Nikhil said smiling nervously._

 _He looked at a particular painting. He scratched his head to understand it but all he could see clouds, birds and a cage._

"Wow! Kitni khoobsurat painting hai ye. Aasman me itne sare badal. Lagta hai barish hone wali hai. Isliye ye sare birds ud kar wapas ghar aa rahe hain na taki wo barish se pehle ghar pahuch jaye. Aur ye sone ka pinjada kitna khoobsurat hai. Beautiful thought!" _Nikhil said staring at the painting._

 _When he looked at Bebo he found her glaring at him._

"Ye birds ud kar wapas cage me nahi aa rahe. Cage se nikal kar khule aasman me baadlo ki terah udna chahte hain." _Bebo said annoyingly._

 _Nikhil bit his lips,_ "shit!" _He started laughing,_ "I know I know main to bas majak kar raha tha. I was just kidding!"

 _He looked behind at his mates. They showed him a thumbs up. He again turned to Bebo._

 _Bebo showed him a portrait of a woman._

"Wow, how beautiful!" _Nikhil said observing the painting._

"Thanks!" _Bebo said._

 _Nikhil gathered some courage_. "Jab painting banane wali itni khoobsurat ho to painting to khoobsurat hogi hi na." _He said staring at Bebo._

 _Bebo froze on her place for a second. She looked at Nikhil._ "Kya kaha tumne?"

 _Nikhil took his eyes off_. "Yahi ki ye paintings dekh kar koi bhi bata sakta hai ki wo artist kitna khoobsurat hoga."

 _Bebo was staring at Nikhil in shock._ "Main tumhe khoobsurat lagti hu? Kis angle se?"

 _Nikhil tried to remember the lines Shreya had written in the paper._ "Wo..jo tumhara dil hai...aur wo jajbaat... Tum ek khoobsurat... Diye ki roshni... Keechad me kamal ki terah..."

 _Bebo was looking at him totally puzzled._

 _Nikhil had forgotten all the words._

 _Shreya banged her head_. "Oh no! Ye Nikhil kya bol raha hai. Sab gadbad na ho jaye."

"To kya jarurat thi itni poetic lines likh kar dene ki?" _Purvi whispered annoyingly._

"Mujhe laga wo yaad kar lega." _Shreya said innocently._

"Shh...ruko dekhte hain kya hota hai!" _Pankaj whispered._

"Tum kya bolne ki koshish kar rahe ho?" _Bebo asked Nikhil._

 _Nikhil took a deep breath and looked into her eyes_. "Main sirf ye keh raha tha ki tum kitni khoobsurat ho. Tumhara dil kitna khoobsurat hai. Aur ye main tumhe dekh kar nahi tumhari paintings ko dekh kar keh raha hu."

 _Bebo smiled sadly_ , "I know paintings ko dekh kar hi kaha hoga. Main to dekhne layak hu hi nahi."

"Nahi mera wo matlab nahi tha." _Nikhil said quickly_. "Your look and body appearance doesn't really matter. Tum ek bahut achhi artist ho kyunki tumhare paas ek bahut hi khoobsurat dil hai jo bahut kam logo ke paas hota hai. Shayad pehlj najar me tumhe dekh kar log tumse impress na ho lekin ek baar agar kisi ne tumhe kareeb se janne ki koshish ki to use pata chalega ki tumse khoobsurat iss duniya me koi nahi hai. Tumhe khud ko kisi se compare karne ki jarurat nahi hai because you are one of a kind. Tumhare jaisa koi nahi ho sakta. You are the best version of yourself. Dusre log tumhe pasand kare usse jyada important hai ki tum khud ko pasand karo khud ko pyar karna sikho."

 _Bebo was just lost in Nikhil. She was touched by his words While Nikhil himself had no idea what he was speaking._

 _Shreya, Pankaj and Purvi were totally amazed._

"My god! Lagta hai kisi philosopher ki aatma ghus gayi hai Nikhil ke andar!" _Pankaj whispered._

"Guys, its working. Look at Bebo. She is smiling."

 _Nikhil and Bebo talked a little more about paintings and art. Shreya, Purvi and Pankaj moved inside after a duration._

"To tum uss competition me participate kar rahi ho na?" _Nikhil asked Bebo._

 _She looked into his eyes._ "Han!"

 _Pankaj was overjoyed with Bebo's reply._

"All the best!" _Nikhil said._

"Thank you!" _Bebo said smiling._

 _Shreya, Pankaj, Nikhil and Purvi all just looked at each other and silently celebrated the success of their plan._

o-o-o

 _Nikhil was working on his desk. Purvi and Shreya were also doing sone work._

 _Shreya was in a jolly mood and was humming a song._

"Are re are ye kya hua...

maine na ye jana..

Are re are ban jaye na...

Kahi koi afsana..

 _Purvi came to her desk and joined her in the singing._

"Are re are kuch ho gaya..

Maine na ye jana..

Are re are banta hai to...

Ban jaye afsana...

 _Nikhil looked at them._ "Band karo ye gana. Mujhe disturb ho raha hai."

 _Suddenly Pankaj entered. He just came and hugged Nikhil._ "Thank you so much Nikhil. Tumhari wajeh se Bebo ko uska khoya hua confidence mil gaya. Tumhari bato se wo itni encourage hui ki usne uss competition me participate bhi kiya and she made a masterpiece and won the first prize."

"Wow really?" _Nikhil said happily._

 _Purvi and Shreya joined them._

"Great! Ye to bahut achhi news hai. Good job Nikhil!" _Shreya said patting his back._

"Thank you!" _Nikhil said proudly._

"But ek problem hai..." _Pankaj said._

"Kya? Mujhe batao, main to chutki bajate hi logo ki problems door kar deta hu." _Nikhil said in overconfidence._

 _Pankaj stared at him._ "Bebo ko tumse pyar ho gaya hai."

"What!" _Nikhil was taken aback._

 _Shreya and Purvi looked at each other with widened eyes._

"Han! Usne kal mujhe bataya. She is in love with you!" _Pankaj said._

 _Shreya caught Purvi's hand and signalled her from her eyes to move from there._ "Ye sara plan humara hi tha. Isse pehle ki Nikhil ka dimag ghoom jaye aur wo humari class lene lage yaha se chup chap khisak lena hi behtar hai."

"Right!" _Purvi said in a low voice and they started moving._

 _Nikhil caught them moving silently._ "Ab tum dono kaha khisak rahi ho mujhe phasa kar?"

 _Shreya and Purvi stopped_.

"Oh no Nikhil, lagta hai galti se mistake ho gayi tumse!" _Shreya said,_ "Humne to sirf use encourage karne ko bola tha. Kya jarurat thi itna meetha meetha bolne ki, ki wo tumhe apna dil hi de baithi"

"Urghh!" _Nikhil pulled his hair._

 _Purvi chuckled,_ "Nikhil Bebo itni bhi buri nahi hai, remember, internal beauty and all"

"Shut up!" _Nikhil blurted out._

 _Pankaj looked at Nikhil,_ "Wo bahar hi khadi hai. Tumhare liye mithai lekar aayi hai. Main use bulakar lata hu." _Pankaj said and moved to call Bebo._

"Oh no no no...!" _Nikhil said._

 _Purvi and Shreya giggled enjoying his helpless look._

 _Bebo entered with a sweet box in her hands and a cute smile on her lips. She was looking at Nikhil affectionately. Nikhil didn't know how to react._

 _Bebo looked into his eyes._ "Nikhil meri iss jeet me agar kisi ka hath hai to wo sirf tum hi ho. Thank you so much. Ye sweets tumhare liye!" _She gave him the box staring into his eyes._

 _Nikhil was speechless. He pasted a smile on his lips and took the box from her hand. Bebo lightly brushed her fingers on his hand holding the box. Poor Nikhil, he was almost dead._

 _Purvi, Shreya and Pankaj were watching them from a distance giggling and enjoying Nikhil's expressions._

 **""**

 **o-The End-o**


End file.
